monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Mad Science notebook
Ghoulia Yelps, entry 1 Today was the dreaded "Choosing of Partners for Group Projects" although it could just be me who dreads it. I guess it is because there always seems to be a fight to see who gets to be my partner. I suppose that is an arrogant thing to write but it is true. In some ways it is flattering, in other ways not so much. Even Manny Taur goes out of his way to be nice to me. He is not exactly good at it, but he does try. Mr Hackington decided this year to try and mitigate the chaos by putting all our names into a skull and drawing them out two at a time. There was some complaining about this new development until he finally said "You gets what you gets and you don't pitch a fit!" My parents used to tell me that when I was a little ghoul, well probably not exactly the way Mr Hackington said it, but he got his point across. Regardless, at least it keeps me from having to say "yes" to one classmate and "no" to the rest. Cleo complained the loudest about the new system until our names got pulled as partners...sigh...I love Cleo and she is my beast friend ever but I was really hoping for...well, it does not matter. He got paired up with Frankie and I am sure they will do just fine. Normally, having Cleo as a partner means...it means the extra credit work I usually do when I am working on a project by myself seems to be enough for both of us to get an "A". Cleo's main functions include reminding me to do things I have already done and calling Deuce to bring us lunch or lattes. Not that I complain too much about that, and Deuce does have a way of keeping Cleo focused. She also insists on giving the final presentation, which usually goes well since she does command attention. This time though our assignment is to research the Science of Perfume, and then our final project will be to create our very own fragrance. I must say I was completely surprised by Cleo's enthusiasm for the project. I am not sure whether to be excited or frightened by this development. Cleo de Nile, entry 1 Finally a project worthy of my royal attention! I must say on past projects I have allowed Ghoulia to do the dragon's share of the work but this is something I can really get my bandages wrapped around. When we still lived in Egypt, before "the difficulties", one of my jobs was to oversee the royal perfumers. Nefera used to tell me that it was a job reserved for "a princess who would never become queen" but I didn't care. While Nefera was in some deadfully boring meeting about how much grain would be harvested for the year or where to build the next royal monument, I would go down and meet the trade caravans. They would be loaded with spices, oils and exotic flowers from the South and East, and the air was always filled with their fragrance. The royal perfumers and I would choose the best of everything to be had, then they would take the ingredients back to their perfumery and work their magic. I always wanted to join them as they cooked, ground and mixed the different ingredients to make perfume and scented oils, but this was looked upon as a task beneath a princess, so I could only watch. Now that I have a chance to get my hands dirty, so to speak, I can't wait to get started. Ghoulia Yelps, entry 2 I have been pleasantly surprised by Cleo's contributions to our project. She has really taken the dragon by the horns and unlike past projects together, I have had to "run" to keep up with her. Her enthusiasm and deadication to the project are quite refreshing, and she has filled my inbox with recipes and suggestions. So for the first time in, well, ever, I am feeling like the "weak link" in an academic setting. I find myself not entirely liking it, which makes me feel just a tiny bit selfish and unneeded. Yes, I know that this is completely illogical, but what if it becomes a habit? Will I lose my place in the group if my brainpower is no longer needed? #Depressing Thought Cleo de Nile, entry 2 Ghoulia seems to be off her game lately. Usually she's the zombie equivalent to a ball of energy when it comes to these projects, but lately she's gone completely passive on me. It's starting to scare me, and not in a good way. I admit to being more than a bit self-absorbed, but I can always tell when something is really wrong with one of my friends. I asked her what was wrong, and she said she was fine. I know better than to press her on it, or she'll just retreat into her brain's fortress of solitude and not come out for days. I suppose I'll just wait until she's ready to talk, but I really want her input. She's my beast friend, and I want us to have fun together on this project. Ghoulia Yelps, entry 3 I told my mom that I did not feel well today and stayed home from school. It was not a lie, but it was not because of a physical ailment, either. Cleo called me several times, but I chose not to answer my iCoffin. I mostly stayed in bed and then I thought maybe I really was getting sick since I did not feel like eating and could not even generate enough excitement to read the newest issue of Dead Fast. Apparently my absence was noted, and the cavalry descended on my house after school. I heard the doorbell ring and then I heard the front door open. The voices of Cleo, Frankie, Lagoona, Draculaura and Clawdeen all called out to my mother, "We're here!" I could smell the aroma of baking cookies drifting out of the kitchen—I thought she gave in to my request to stay home a little too easily. They all headed to the kitchen except for Cleo. I heard her heading down the hall toward my room—I knew it was Cleo because she has a very distinctive gait. She got to my door, knocked once and walked in. "All right ghoulfriend, what, in the name of Bast's cats, is going on wth you?" I said nothing was wrong with me but Cleo was in one of her "royal moods", and I could tell by the tone in her voice that she was going to pester me, until I gave her an answer, so I did. I told her how I felt about my role on the project and how I was afraid that my intellectual abilities were the only reason that she and the rest of the ghouls wanted me around. Cleo just stood there staring at me with the strangest look in her eyes. For a moment I could not decide if she was on the verge of being angry or sad. Then she simply spun on a heel, stepped to my door and yelled down the hall, "Ghoulia's room—NOW!" The ghouls got to my room in a blink, albeit with mouths full of freshly baked cookies. Cleo pointed at Frankie whose mouth seemed to be less full than the others, "Quickly, when you think of Ghoulia what's the first thing that comes to mind?" Frankie sparked and said "She's kind and helpful!" Then Lagoona said I was "trustworthy and sincere", Draulaura said I was "funny and sweet" and Clawdeen said I was "brave and determined". Finally Cleo looked at me and said, "Notice anything in those descriptions that was missing?" I hung my head, a little embarrassed and a lot encouraged. "Now we are going back to the kitchen to eat more cookies, you could join us if you're feeling up to it...oh and you better be in class tomorrow. We have a lot of work to do." It turns out that my mother's cookies are a miracle cure. Who knew? Cleo de Nile, entry 3 Now that Ghoulia is out of her funk, we've been able to make some progress. I found several trunks at home filled with jars of oils, extracts and spices. Nearly all of them are still labeled. Probably should be careful with the ones that are not. I seem to remember some were rather volatile when mixed with certain other ingredients. Unfortunately, I could not find any of my old recipes, so this will truly require real experimentation. Project Report Batch #1 Top notes of leather—old gym shoe leather—with a sweaty angst-like finish. It is a smell reminiscent of the odor that emanates from the boys' locker toom after summer football practices. FAIL Batch #2 Complex floral notes of troll cabbage and broccoli with none too subtle undertones of burnt microwave popcorn. It was quite breathtaking and also Mr Hackington's favorite. FAIL Batch #3 It smelled like cheese at first, then spoiled milk. Disgusting. FAIL Batch #4 A frightfully woodsy scent, mysterious yet approachable and our favorite by far. It also hardened in the beaker like cement. We may have discovered a way to create scented construction materials but as a perfume—'FAIL' Batch #5 Eau de Pit of Goblin Arm. FAIL Batch #6 Two words—wet werewolf. FAIL Batch #8 We used an unmarked bottle from Cleo's collection. It was an odorless black elixir but when we mixed it with vanilla, juniper berry and patchouli oil it opened a portal to another dimension that sucked in half of our experiments before we could put a stopper in the beaker. Cleo blamed the patchouli. FAIL Batch #13 Lovely top, middle and base notes—check Accentuates rather than overpowers—check,check Would we wear it ourselves?—check,check,check Perfection! Final Grade—A+ Best. Lab project. Ever. Category:Doll notebooks Category:Ghoulia Yelps logs Category:Cleo de Nile logs